Perfect SHinobi
by destroyah199
Summary: Cell almost gets killed by Gohan but gets sent to the Naruto verse instead and merges with Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Sup this is Destroyah199 boy do I got a story for you. I don't own naruto or Dragon Ball Z if I did I would be a bit richer.

Anyway on to the story

The Perfect Shinobi

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH:Gohan

No I don't want to die:Cell

The beam engulfs Cell and a rift opens behind him sucking him in before he dies.

He did it I don't feel his energy any more:Piccolo

Naruto walks through the training field.

Stupid Kakashi-sensei trains Sasuke-teme but not me:Naruto

He stops hearing someone gasping trying to breathe. He runs towards the sound and sees half of a man only he looked like he had a similar look like a bug.

Hey are you ok:Naruto

Cell looks at him and reaches his only arm out to him.

Hey kid can you grant me my dying wish:Cell

Naruto nods slowly unsure about it.

Place your hand on me and I will transfer my strength and knowledge to you I will be just a voice in your head helping you as a friend:Cell

Ok:Naruto

Cell Smiles as Naruto grabs his hand and is absorbed into Naruto. Naruto gasps in pain as he feels his body change and blacks out.

Naruto wakes up to a sewer.

Well this is interesting:Cell

Naruto turns around and looks at Cell.

Well kid this is your mind scape it could use some improvement but we can work with this so here's the deal you will have my knowledge but you will only unlock certain techniques If you absorb enough chakra: Cell

What do mean absorb: Naruto

Through your tail: Cell

Naruto turns his head and sees a green stinger tipped tail.

Now don't freak out your in your imperfect form you need to absorb chakra to get to your perfect form I will train you till your tournament: Cell

~1 Month Later~

Naruto Stands Amongst the competitors.

All competitors but Uzumaki Naruto And Hyuuga Neji go to the competitors box.

Well Don't hate me for the cliff hanger but Read and Review and vote for the pairing no harems I cant stand harems

Ino

Temari

Tenten

Samui

or Fu


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peps how you doing me I'm doin good.

Well anyway It looks like the paring might be Naruto x Fuu but continue voting on another not the flamer it actually took me a month of planning and writing to figure out how i wanted the story to begin. Well onto the story.

Perfect Shinobi

Everyone looked at Naruto in shock he no longer wears the orange jumpsuit sence Cell beat it out of him. He now wears a black hooded cloak with the hood up covering his head and body.

Are each fighter Ready:Proctor

BEGIN

Neji ran towards Naruto and attacks him with his Gental Fist only for naruto to dodge every attack.

Stop dodging:Neji

OK:Naruto

Naruto kicks Neji into a wall then proceeds to beat him into it.

KAITEN Neji knocks Naruto away as his tail stabs into neji's shoulder.

GAAH Neji starts to feel his chakra drain from him so he knocks the tail away.

What are you:Neji

Hm I guess i should explain:Naruto

He rips the cloak off revealing his form (I'm not explaining what Imperfect Cell looks like you should know if not look him up) everyone was looking on in shock.

Well this is my bloodline I can absorb the chakra and esence of others and gain their knowledge and bloodlines if the got them:Naruto

Y-You m-m-monster:Neji

Naruto smirks "I'll show you what I can do" Veins around his eye bulge BYAKUGAN Neji looks at him in horror "EIGHT TRIGRAMS 64 PALMS.

2 Palms he strikes Neji 4 Palms 8 Palms 16 Palms 32 Palms 64 Palms. Neji is sent flieing as Naruto looks at the proctor.

This fights over call it:Naruto

Winner Naruto:Proctor

Medics takes Neji away.

Well I thought that went well. Neji got the beat down of his life and Read and review and continu to vote please

Fu 1

Temari 0

Ino o

Tenten 0

Samui 0


	3. Chapter 3

What-sup this is Destroyah199 and I'm back with Perfect Shinobi the Pairings are

Fu-4

Temari-0

Ino-0

Samui-0

Tenten-0

Now do you want him to gain lava release or ice release tell me.

Cell walks up to the stands to sit when an ANBU appears in front of him.

ANBU: Hokage-sama wants to see you.

Cell: Fine I'll see him.

He turns and walks to the Kage box and stood before the Hokage.

Hokage: Naruto my boy what happened to you.

Cell: I unlocked a bloodline which allows me to absorb the chakra and essence of others so i can gain their techniques and bloodlines like how i used the Byakugan and Gental Fist against the Hyuuga.

The Hokage nods his and looks at Cell.

Hokage: Just use it responsibly Naruto. You have what could be the strongest bloodline in existence. The Council will try and ether use you as a breeding machine or Execute you.

Cell: the Council can kiss my green ass.

The Hokage sighs.

Hokage: Fine just go its your turn to fight.

Cell nods and goes down to the arena.

Proctor: Now the fight between Naruto "Cell" Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha Begins

Cell charges Sasuke and kicks him into the wall and tries to spear him with his tail as Sasuke moves out of the way KATON: FIREBALL JUTSU.

Sasuke fires a fireball at Cell only for him to bat it away making it impact the wall. Cell vanishes and appears in front of Sasuke and stabs his tail into his shoulder.

ARRRGH Sasuke is stunned as Cell absorbs his chakra. Sasuke grabs a kunai and cuts Cells tail off.

Cell: AAAHHH You bastard you cut my tail off I'll kill you!

He fires a DEATH BEAM that pierces Sasuke's chest making him cough up blood DEATH BEAM BARRAGE Sasuke is hit over and over till the proctor puled him out of the way.

Proctor: Winner Cell.

Cell walks up to the contestant stand and pauses to regenerate his tail infront of the others.

Temari: Damn I thought the tail wouldn't be an issue.

Proctor: Next match Shino vs. Gaara

Shino: Proctor I forfeit there is no strategy I can use to defeat him.

Proctor: Winner Gaara next match is Cell vs. Temari

Cell jumps down as Temari raises her hand to forfeit

Proctor: Fine Will Sabaku no Gaara come down.

Gaara appears in a swirl of sand.

Proctor:Now the match between Cell and Sabaku no Gaara commences.

Cell charges at Gaara only to have sand block him he jumps back KATON: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU. A bunch of fire balls slam into Gaara's sand shield .Gaara then sends his sand at Cell only to have him to dodge the attack DESTRUCTO DISK the disk slices into Gaara's sand shield and into his shoulder and out the back.

Gaara: Mother what is this its blood? My blood!

Gaara emerges in his partial transformation as the Kage box Explodes in smoke.

The Invasion has begun.

Thank you for reading and remember to review and tell me what you think and correct me if anything is wrong.

Don't forget to vote!


	4. Chapter 4

Whats up this is Destroyh199 and this is perfect Shinobi I'm here to give you the next installment. Now the voting tally is now:

Fu:4

Samui:2

Tenten:0

Ino:0

Temari:0

Lava release release:0

Ice release:0

Well now on with the story.

Naruto floats up and looks at the battle and flies to the outter wall and lands in the middle of them.

(PLAY SONG INDESTRUCTIBLE)

Oto nin:well what we got here a mutated freak going to take us all on.

Cell smirks and stabs his tail into the shinobi's chest and absorbs him and attack s the other shinobi dodging every attack thrower at him. He kicks and punches every shinobi around him he grabs a kunai that had a paper bomb attached, took the bomb off and slaped it on another shinobi while kicking him away and throws it impaling another. He flies up, charges a ki blast and fires it killing most of the troops.

He floated down and looked at them as a second group ran at him. He jumped up as a arm of sand slams down killing some of the nins and looks at his new opponent. Gaara who was starting to transform into Shukaku glared at Cell SAND SHURIKENS shurikens made of sand was launched at Cell as he jumped out of the way.

Gaara: Mother wants your blood

Cell: How about no

Cell launches a DEATH BEAM that pierces Gaara's arm which enrages him even more. he then transformes into Shukaku FEIGNING SLEEP JUTSU

gaara falls asleep releasing Shukaku

Shukaku: Hell yeah I'm free hahahahaha

Cell launches a ki blast at Shukaku only for him to shrug it off. A shadow appears Above Shukaku as a toad smoking a pipe and a white haired man on his head.

Jiraiya: Hey me and bunta got this go help the others at the gate.

Cell nods his head and flies over to the gate which was starting to over run with oto shinobi. He lands and takes a stance KAME HAME the leaf shinobi move out of his way HAAAAAAA a blue beam annihilated most of the shinobi sending them running.

ANBU: we need to go the Hokage is in danger

Cell:No jiji

He starts to fly to the Hokages location only to see the shinigami take Orochimarus arms and the Hokage collapse. He flies down to the Hokage.

Cell: jiji no

HokageNaruto I have a mission for you find a man named Jiraiya and find my student Tsunade and convince her to become Hokage for me.

Cell nods his head as the light fades from the Hokages eyes. He lets out a crie in anguish and pain flying off to the Hokage mountain.

NOTE.

Well to me this story is going well continue vote they will stop in two chapters so R&R.

Piece


	5. Announcement

Hey this is Destroyah199 I'm here to tell you I am currently rewriting this story a lot of people didn't like the way I was writing so I'm going to do it over do if you got any suggestions put them in the review thanks.


End file.
